


Just Do It Already!

by TIMthegoatmaster



Category: ACMS
Genre: F/M, I hope they never find this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIMthegoatmaster/pseuds/TIMthegoatmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really hope they never find this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do It Already!

Your name is Brian and you are so nervous that your hands are beyond clammy. Today you have finally decided to ask out your long time crush Erica. You are so completely terrified right now. What if she says no? What if she doesn’t actually like you? What if she is just using you to get better men like Mr. Madigan. You have been texting Ryleigh and she says you need to “Stop being a wimp and ask her out already!!!!!!!” You trust Ryleigh, really. But sometimes she can be a little over the top. You know you are most likely worried for nothing but still you must be cautious. 

You really need anti-stress frog right now, he always calms your nerves.(It’s a secret) Plus you really like Erica. She’s cute and funny and smart and has good fashion. Especially, with her glasses, they are super cute.You have been crushing on her since last year!!! And now you can’t find the courage to do it.

You walk into the library at lunch and see her sitting across the room with Nhi and Montana. Instantly your hands grow 10 times clammier. How is that even possible??? Ok Brian keep it cool. Don’t flip out. You make eye contact with her from across the room. You really need to leave right now. Holy crickets. You break the eye contact and flush a lovely shade of scarlet. Quickly you make your way over to where your friends are sitting. Cassandra and Ariana are huddled over a notebook the says “Totally Not Smut” on the front. when you sit down across from them Cassandra offers to play cards with you like she does every day. You gratefully accept because a good game of Rummy always calms your nerves.

You play against Cassandra and Ariana as a team. Every so often you look over shoulder at Erica. She has her back to you but Montana and Nhi keep giggling every time you look. Erica, suddenly questioning this turns to look at you. You quickly turn back to the game. Cassandra lays down her cards beating you for the third time that day. “Are you alright Brian? You aren’t playing good today.” You flush an even darker shade of crimson. “No, I’m fine,” you say flipping your wrist in a distinctly feminine way. Cassandra gathers up the cards to shuffle and rolls her eyes at Ariana who also rolls her eyes. Ariana looks at you like your an idiot and grabs something out of Cassandra’s pocket. She holds it out to you “Would you like anti-stress frog?” How do these girls read you so well? Ordinarily you would not accept anti-stress frog but today you do because you're just that nervous. You’re pretty sure that Erica can smell the sweat on you from all the way over there.

You take the small wood creature from Ariana and fit your thumb over his stomach like Cassandra taught you to. They exchange a look again and Cassandra says “Just do it already Brian! She likes you!” You know she does but you are still scared. You sigh and stroke anti-stress frog between your fingers. Cassandra puts the cards back in the box and looks at you. “We’re done for today,” she says speaking for both her and Ariana. They stand up and book it out of there. 

You can faintly hear Ariana whisper with glee “Let's go write more fanfiction!!!!!” That leaves you to your own devices. Maybe it is time you spilled the beans. You sit there sweating for a good 30 seconds before you finally work up the courage to walk over to her. You do, and you “Hi,” very nervously.

Montana and Nhi exchange a quick glance and stand up. They move over to the fiction books and start browsing. That leaves just you and Erica. You move to take one of the recently vacated chairs across from her. She smiles brightly at you. “Hey Brian,” she greets you. You flush a little more and nod your head. Dammit Brian why can’t you say hello like a normal person. Ok Brian time to get in the zone this is a prime opportunity right here. As prime as Erica’s ass. You look over to the window that looks into the hallway. Cassandra and Ariana have their faces pressed against the glass. They both mouth “Just do it!” at you in sync. That’s not creepy at all.

You turn back to Erica and watch as she plays with her hair. Slowly you breath out through your nose. “Erica, I have a question for you,” you say very carefully. 

“Yes Brian?” she asks in a very girly manner, still twirling her hair. 

You close your eyes because you can’t bare to look at her and whisper very softly “Will you go out with me?” There is silence. You shyly open one eye to look at her.  
She is smiling widely. “Finally, it took forever for you to ask!” she exclaims throwing her hands up in the air like she really doesn’t care. “Of course I will she says confidently!” You smile and flush the deepest shade of maroon there is.


End file.
